Ash, The Latios of the Kanto Elite Four
by Magic555
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by his "Friends" and "Mother" and runs off to train with Lance on Mount Silver. After 5 Years Ash returns to civilization to become the fourth member of the Kanto Elite four and to take a part in the Pokemon Masters Tournament which happens once a decade. But while he is there he runs into the traitors and after so many years was this the same Ash they knew?


Hello, this is my first Fanfiction and I would love it if I could get some constructive reviews for this story. I hope to make this story about 30 chapters long.

Well I hope you enjoy the story! Peace out.

-AUTHORS NOTE ENDS-

Ash, the Latios of the Kanto Elite Four

Chapter 1: The return

(3rd person POV)

On top stood a man, once well known to the world, but forgotten by all but a few select trainers. This man was once a boy, but by the looks of it you could never be able to tell that, he looked like he had seen enough horrors and pain for a thousand lifetimes, and that was because he had. His name was Ash Ketchum but is now Ashura Satoshi Eon as he had been able to change his DNA to become that of a Latios and remove and connection to his mother. There had been stories popping up around the world of a betrayed or forgotten trainer living on Mount Silver, these stories were true and he, Ash Satoshi Eon, is the Betrayed and Forgotten Trainer.

" **Hey"** said a voice, Ashura turned around, battle stance ready in case it was someone wanting to attack him, but he relaxed when he saw who had said that. It was his wife and beloved mate, Latias, she was a dragon with red and white colorings and a red crystal in the middle of her chest but what was different about this Latias was her stomach, it was big and round as she was pregnant with Ash's child. (Latias is highly intelligent and capable of understanding human speech. It is covered with a glass-like down. The Pokémon enfolds its body with its down and refracts light to alter its appearance. [Pokedex entry for Latias in Alpha sapphire]. **"Are you alright? And don't say you are because you know I can just see right through you."** Latias said, speaking in Poke-speech.

"Yeah I know that I could never fool you. I was just thinking about the past five years since my "friends" and "mother" betrayed me, I have gone and trained with Lance all the way up here, I have been given permission to become a viable option to become an elite four member and the first to use two typing's with dragon and psychic, I have found love and a mate in you," this cause Latias to blush, "and I have caught many psychic and dragon legendries, and now I finally get to become an elite four member, and not just any member, I get to be the fourth, the best after the champion, and now I have to go and be inducted to the Kanto Elite3 four in a weeks' time at the Pokémon masters tournament, the perfect stage for a return of course as it is held only once a decade." After saying all this ash noticed two figures flying towards them, one was a Dragonite and the other was riding his back, it was his trainer, the Johto champion and third Elite of Kanto.

His dragonite landed with bang, kicking up snow all around him. Lance jumped off and walked over to ash ad stood right in front of him. "You ready to go? You can give me your luggage as I know you'll be flying in your Latios form." Ash handed Lance his luggage and thanked him. "Well, what hotel will we be staying at? I need a name as we both know Latias and I will be getting there ahead of you." Lance responded smirking, "Yeah, yeah, you and your form, you know how lucky you are to be able to fly as fast as, if not faster than, a jet. You can get almost anywhere in no time flat." Ash smirked "Yeah, yeah, it's not really as great as you think as I enjoy flying a lot and going fast just means less time flying. And hotel name please." Ash responded, really wanting to just go and get the opening ceremony and welcoming to the elite four stuff done, as he still needed to get to know champion red a bit more as he doesn't talk much just making it difficult.

"The hotel name is L'hôtel Indigo, and we got a floor all to the five of us there." Responded Lance.

"Ok thanks! We will be off then. I need to get used to being back in society. And a question when will my former name be revealed, because I'd like it to be later in the tournament." Said Ash.

"Yeah I think that you do need to get back and used to society. Also, your name will not be revealed until the final 64 which is when us Elite Four and the champions of the 6 regions join into the fighting." Said Lance, answering ash's question which he could tell put a lot of weight off his shoulders.

"Alright thanks, we'll be going now," Ash changed into his Latios form, _"we'll be waiting for you in the hotel as we will be needing the rest for the initiation/opening ceremony tomorrow that kicks this tournament off!"_ Ash exclaimed and with that he and Latias took off towards the Indigo League.

Ash just couldn't wait to get his revenge, he was especially excited to face that rat, his former best friend. The thoughts of the pain he will cause to those traitors that had caused so much pain for him.

" **Ash!"** Ash was shaken out of his thought by his, he looked to see why and when he did, the smile on his face only grew bigger as below them were the traitors: Misty, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, Delia, and finally Pikachu who was on Max's shoulder. But when he looked up he saw the indigo plateau, and from the direction they were going and what event started the next day, he guessed that they were there for the tournament, that he wants as now he could pummel them and show his true power right in front of their faces. After about a minute of sitting there, Ash looked over at Latias to see her looking at him worryingly as she could feel the anger building within him.

" **Ash, we should go before Max tries and catch you,"** Latias said before yawning, **"Also because I'm tired and there is a lot to do tomorrow."**

" **Alright let's go."** Ash responded, and they took off and left an awestruck group of traitors.

Ash and Latias went and landed in a secluded area of trees, there the two transformed into humans, and went to check in at the hotel. The two checked in easily and went up to their room, as it was nearly 10 pm, to which they almost immediately fell asleep, but not before setting and alarm clock for 7am for Latias as she would wake him up as the alarm clock never did it only a kiss or sometimes a small psychic would do the trick.

Before Ash went to sleep, he wondered what kinds of new journeys and adventures his future will have in store for him. He just couldn't wait till tomorrow where he will finally achieve one of his dreams and was nervous for the top 64 rounds as he will come out and surprise the world with the truth.

'Yes,' Ash thought, 'the next couple of weeks will be great, my mate is expecting in the next week, so I will be a father soon, I get to finally leave hiding and join the elite four, and I get to surprise the world with my Pokémon."

The adventure will continue in the next chapter

Ash's Pokémon [Key (M) means it can mega evolve, (MB) means it has a mega bond, (Z) means it can use a Z-move]

(MB) Mew (LV. 100), (MX) MewTwo (Lv. 100), (M) (MB) Latias (Lv. 100) (Never used in battle), (M) Latios (Lv. 100) (Never used in battle because it is Ash) (M) Rayquaza (Lv. 100), Reshiram (Lv. 90), Zekrom (Lv. 90), Kyurem (Lv. 80), Black Kyurem (Lv. 80), Zygarde (Complete Form) (Lv. 100), Dialga (Lv. 90), Palkia (Lv. 90), Giratina (Lv.90), Guzzlord (Lv. 80), Ultra Necrozma (Lv. 90), Dragonite (Lv. 90), (M) Slamence (Lv. 85), (M) Garchomp (Lv. 95), (M) Alakazam (Lv. 90), Deoxys (Lv. 85), Uxie (Lv. 80), Azelf (Lv. 80), Mesprit (Lv. 80), Cresselia (Lv. 80), Necrozma (Lv. 80), Lugia (Lv. 90), Celebi (Lv. 90), (M) Gardevoir (Lv. 80), (M) Gallade (Lv. 80), Hoopa (unbound too) (Lv. 90), Solgaleo (Lv. 90), Dawn Wings Necrozma (Lv. 90).


End file.
